An electrical power system may include a power source and a load separated by a set of switches. The set of switches may allow power to flow in either direction between the power source and the load. During a startup mode, the voltage level across the power source may be much higher than the voltage level at the load. When the set of switches allows power to flow between the power source and the load, a high inrush current may flow from the power source to the load. This high inrush current can damage the components of the electrical power system, including the switches and capacitors.